


SONNY NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING

by RinHaruForever



Category: IRL - Fandom
Genre: IRLfriendswilllovethis, Imsorrysonny, Multi, NOH8, Someonehelp, basedoffatruestory, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruForever/pseuds/RinHaruForever
Summary: Sonny has a sex rampage even though he is demi





	1. Chapter 1

There once was an idiot named Sonny. There was a beautiful MJ. There was the traumatized Sean. It all started with rape.

"NOOO SONNY NO NO RAPE NOO" screamed Sean, tears in his eyes. "HAHAHAHHA" laughed Sonny. Sean managed to kick Sonny out and stayed a very far distance from him.

A couple days later....

MJ, Sonny, and Sean were in a Skype call. Sean kicked Sonny but he kept coming back. Sonny and Mj started flirting. Sonny ran over to Mj's place. He ripped off his clothes and tore away MJ's. MJ could not believe what was happening. She was horrified and aroused at the same time. Sonny whipped out his 2 incher and stuck it into MJ. He thrusted a couple times and they had great sex. The only not-so-great part of it was Sonny's existence. They finish fucking because Sonny was a virgin who had no stamina. He ran back to his house before anyone could question anything.

Meanwhile...

Sean could hear everything from the Skype call. He killed himself.

In other news...

Mj and Sonny were too busy fucking to care about Sean's death and their role in it.

THE END


	2. SONNNY IM DEAD WHY YOU STILL RAPE ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone stop me and Sonny

I'm sure you are all wondering, was that really the end? No, not it wasn't.

Sonny is insatiable, Mj is quickly realizing. She tries her best to fulfill him by letting him fill her, but it doesn't seem to work anymore. He is a demon. A succubus. A necromancer.

He takes Sean's body out of his grave and fuckboi hugs him. "NOOO SONNY NO NO RAPE" sean screams in his death. Sonny continues to rape the life-oh wait- out of sean. Mj walks in and is horrified. "HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME LIKE THIS?" As she attempts to kill Sonny, he also kills her. It's like 69 but with death on both sides. They are all dead. 

Since they are dead, they are now immortal. Sonny uses this to his advantage. He spends all of his everlasting days fucking MJ and raping Sean.

THE (OFFICIAL) END


	3. I apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kms

Sonny could not have done this because he is demi even though he does not believe that exists. This is why he is allowed to rape because non-existent ppl cant get in trouble for rape. Also Mj is too amazing to ever get with him mkay she is bae sorry MJ. The only unfortunate part is that Sean's rape will forever remain in the forefront of his mind. This is a disclaimer. Do not sue me or come knocking at my door. I am a great person. This is all Sonny's fault. And his (1)2 incher,


End file.
